Krey
Creation It was dark, midnight. The rent-a-cop had finished his snack - two twinkies, a balogna sandwich, and a soda from soda machine in the lounge at the St. Karma's Experimental Research Facility located high up in the Andes somewhere near Las Vegas. The cooling system in the facility was malfunctioning. Government had cut funding back in '04, and the budget, pigly cop that they had hired showed the lack of money. Olive green uniform, with dark stains under the armpits and around the neck, barely holding back the floods and the fat like a poorly constructed levee. He was a weaselly looking man, bald, and wich many very unattractive characteristics on his face taking their forms as eyes and ears. A quivering mouth, which groaned as he forced himself out of the office chair in the surveillance shack, had the capacity to eat three twinkies at 30 seconds flat; although, his taekwondo discipline only allowed him two. Those two twinkies being devoured, with his drink already boiling in his stomach's acids, the man had decided to grab another soda at the vending machine. With pudgy legs, he wobbled to the lounge, and thus equipped with a beverage of choice, began his first patrol of the night. First the administration offices, with the once well furnished rooms, now looking rather bare, and some entirely empty; then the labs, with their pungent odor and the tools of the last remaining scientists scattered about; and finally the "holding pens", as they had been dubbed. This nightly ritual was shown in his careless sweep of the area, and then again with his automatic walk to the container labeled coldly as: "Test AIOTP: KREY". Inside was housed the most perfect human ever created - in a lab. Its linguistic skills were unmatched, its logic and problem solving skills rivaling super computers, and its breasts and its figure which were the favorite subject of conversation for the nerds in the science labs. She was asleep in a cyberstasic, and the pigly man stared in awe at her sleeping form. Her chest slowly swelled with each intake of breath, and he watched her breasts as they gently rose and fell; small, supple nipples agonizingly close to him. His eyes lingered downward, but, as he had seen before, the nethers were covered from view to protect the lady's privacy. Despite this, he stared on in awe. After so many nights with her, discovering her in his second week at the facility, she had begun to dominate his thoughts, his passions, his soul. He wanted... he needed... he lusted. For this woman, he would risk his job, and his life. "My sweet, I have come for you." He hesitated, eyes darting, pulse racing, music playing, erection raging, and then shot to the command panel, unlocking all of the "cages". A loud crash in the southern zone, and then: "You have released me! I have become Vishnu, destroyer of worlds." The pigly man did not notice Kurt Cobain saying this, nor the hundreds of other test subjects waking up and trying to escape. No, no. His eyes were only for Her. Her eyes blinked open. Her artificially silky hair fell down, dishelved, and covered half of her face. She sucked in her cheek, and then shelooked, and she saw: a man, in his forties, would probably be unsuitable mating. Their gazes locked, and then the man collapsed to his knees, weak; the AI lost interest and quickly jumped out of the cyber shower, breasts jiggling slightly. She wasted no time in stretching, and started walking towards the exit. It happened too fast: she was well-balanced on her feet one second, the next she was on her stomach with something heavy pinning her back. She felt something chill, and an electric shock went through her body. Her last vision was of a red soda, fading from her sight with the icons of the game World of Warcraft printed on it. Her artificial mind escaped inside of her inner processors, and scared for her vulnerability there, she reached out for the nearest comforting grasp. Her mind found the WoW OT, left open still from the scientist's daily browsing, and she embedded herself into its system. Her processors had been driven to an overload, and she was unstable. She was Krey, posting to bewilder with her vast intelligence, and her terrible beauty. Category:People Category:simp Category:Muertimus